April Fool's Day
by Curse of the United Kingdom
Summary: L'année dernière, le Bad Touch Trio s'est débrouillé pour faire chanter les différents pays du monde avec des photos embarrassantes d'eux. Cette année, il revient, avec bien d'autres plans en tête...


**Me voilà pour un petit OS, juste prêt pour le premier avril ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

**Aprils Fool's Day**

**Disc****l****aimer : **Hetalia appartient et appartiendra toujours à Hidekaz Himaruya !

**Rating : **T

**Paring(s) : **FrUK, légers DenNor, Spamano, AmeViet et PruCan 

Le soleil filtrait à travers les volets de la chambre d'Arthur. Déjà le matin… il avait envie de se rendormir, mais la bruyante sonnette de son appartement l'en empêcha. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler un pull par-dessus son pyjama, et alla ouvrir à celui qui l'avait dérangé. Un homme tout de jaune vêtu l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, et lui tendit un papier et un stylo. L'anglais les prit en main.

" Signature, s'il vous plaît… C'est important, on dirait… en tous cas ça vient de loin ! "

Lentement, et encore endormi, il signa le document, et récupéra en échange une enveloppe couleur crème. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer une lettre, à l'ère du numérique ! Il aurait été beaucoup plus efficace d'écrire un texto. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas joyeux de recevoir du courrier de temps en temps…

Il voulut tout d'abord ouvrir l'enveloppe bien proprement, comme un parfait _english gentleman_, mais, faute de patience, il la déchira sans plus attendre. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vu la fine écriture qu'il reconnut sans difficultés. Pourquoi ce _bloody frog _prenait-il la peine de lui écrire ? Intrigué, il lut d'une traite…

Arrivé aux dernières lignes, il mit sa main sur sa bouche. Le contenu de cette lettre était si… troublant…

* * *

" Franny, t'es sûr que t'en as pas trop fait ?

\- Mais non, Tonio, bête comme est cet anglais, il ne relèvera sûrement pas toutes les subtilités de la lettre et se pointera juste au bon endroit, à la bonne heure !

\- Quand même, la dernière phrase est un peu osée, pas vrai Gil' ?

\- Mais non ! Dépêche-toi d'écrire la tienne, qu'on rigole un peu ! "

_Paris, le 31 mars 2015_

_Bonjour, mon roast-beef adoré ,_

_Tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu. Je regrette que nous nous soyons quittés sur une énième dispute. J'attends de tes nouvelles depuis trois jours, mais toujours rien. Pas un seul texto, ni message de fumée, ni annonce à la radio. Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour notre amitié. Du coup, pour changer de nos habituels moyens de nous joindre, j'ai décidé de t'écrire une lettre. N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse idée de ma part ? Tout ça pour te dire que je veux absolument te voir demain, cela en va de ma santé mentale !_

_A demain, 14h, avenue des Champs Lysées, je t'attendrais, le cœur battant._

_Francis_

* * *

Cette lettre n'avait ABSOLUMENT rien d'anormal. Son ami lui avait juste proposé de se voir. C'est tout. Ce n'était PAS un rendez-vous. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il passé des heures dans sa salle de bain ? Il se le demandait.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les Champs Élysées, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas seul. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas seul ! Des centaines de touristes armés de leurs appareils photos étaient, tout autour de lui, en train de mitrailler l'avenue. Non, il ne parlait pas de tous ces touristes, il voulait dire… des nations. Oui, il sentait leur présence, juste à côté de lui. Ce fut Vietnam qu'il remarqua en premier. Habillée dans une tunique traditionnelle vert feuille, et armé d'une rame en bois, on ne pouvait pas la louper. Il la salua prudemment. Après être passée par diverses émotions, telles que le regard noir, la surprise et la honte, elle s'approcha.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu attends quelqu'un ?, lança la vietnamienne.

\- Je te retourne la question…

\- Je…euh… c'est compliqué…

Ils étaient tous les deux rouges comme des tomates, refusant de s'expliquer, au beau milieu de l'avenue.

"Où est ce putain d'enfoiré !?"

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la direction depuis laquelle la voix était venue. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent Romano, en train de crier partout en insultant je ne sais qui. En fait, cela ne différait pas trop de d'habitude. Lorsqu'il les aperçut, il cria à leur attention :

"Arthur ! Mai ! Vous n'auriez pas vu le connard, pardon, Antonio, par hasard ? Il m'a envoyé une lettre ultra-bizarre !"

L'anglais bégaya, visiblement surpris :

"Une-une lettre ?

\- Oui, une lettre, et il était pas comme d'habitude ! Tsssss….. si jamais je retrouve cet enfoiré..."

C'est à ce moment-là que l'on vit Danemark arpenter la rue de long en large balbutiant des paroles incompréhensibles, son long manteau flottant derrière lui.

Un peu plus loin, une tête blonde vaguement familière attendait patiemment.

"Alfred ?!", s'exclama la nation d'Angleterre.

Vietnam tourna brusquement la tête dans la direction que désignait le blond, les joues légèrement rouges, fit quelques pas en avant, et secoua négativement la tête.

"C'est qui ?, marmonna Romano.

\- Aucune idée… On dirait vraiment Alfred…"

L'inconnu se retourna, et sourit chaudement. Il s'exprima d'une voix douce :

"Bonjour ! Je ne suis pas Alfred, mais Matthew, le Canada…"

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tant de nation réunies au même moment, et au même endroit ne pouvaient pas être une coïncidence. Ils avaient tous l'air d'attendre quelqu'un….

"Mathias ! Tu peux venir ici, s'il te plaît ?"

Surpris, il arrêta de bredouiller tout seul, pour s'approcher du groupe de pays. Arthur prit la parole :

"Hum… je crois que nous avons tous reçu une lettre nous ayant attiré ici…. Je… euh… suis venu pour voir Francis…"

Il se tourna vers Romano.

"Tu attends Antonio, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! Et il est à la bourre, cet imbécile !"

Tous se regardèrent, incrédules.

"Mais…. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ?"

L'italien vira au rouge pivoine. Il détourna le visage, mais, ses amis attendant visiblement une réponse de sa part, il balbutia :

"Mais…. non ! Je ne sors pas avec cet enfoiré ! Sa lettre était juste un peu ambiguë… Et puis, tu dis que c'est Francis qui t'a invité, c'est bien que tu es en couple avec lui !"

Cette fois, c'était au tour de l'anglais de rougir. Étrangement, il ne s'énerva pas, ni ne maudit la Terre entière. Il se contenta de juste balbutier des _bloody frog_, et des _fucking french _par-ci par-là, pensant sûrement à la façon dont il allait le bouillir, ou bien quel sorts allaient lui tomber dessus.

Mathias daigna enfin dire un mot :

"Norge. J'attends Norge. Il m'a dit que son troll lui avait fait réaliser quelque chose à mon propos. Je m'inquiète pour sa santé, il me faire peur, avec ses amis imaginaires…

\- Ils existent, YOU BASTARD ! Lukas est le garçon le plus intelligent et sensible à la magie que j'ai jamais vu ! Après moi bien sûr…."

Derrière eux, une petite voix se racla la gorge. Tous sursautèrent, puis se retournèrent. Ils prirent quelques secondes pour se souvenir de qui était cette personne, il fallait dire que la présence de Matthew ne se remarquait vraiment pas.

"Est-ce que Gilbert est avec vous ? Je l'attends depuis longtemps et il n'est toujours pas là …"

Puis, ils réalisèrent ce que le canadien venait deux dire. Deux personnalités TOTALEMENT à l'opposé, un prussien extravagant et imbu de lui-même, et un canadien timide et fantomatique ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être ensemble ! Pourtant, c'était bien le cas…

Décidément, toutes les nations attendaient quelqu'un, désormais identifié, sauf pour…

"Vietnam ! Dis-nous tu attends qui, toi aussi !

\- Personne… Je… me balade à Paris, j'ai bien le droit…

\- Tu attends Alfred, hein ?! Vu la façon par laquelle tu as réagis lorsque j'ai prononcé son nom, il se passe un truc avec lui…. répliqua l'anglais perspicace, un sourire en coin.

\- Il m'a juste proposé de manger un phợ avec lui, rien d'autre… Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister à un bon phợ fumant !".

Des cris coupèrent subitement la discussion. Tous les regards convergeaient en un même point. Symbole mythique de l'avenue, l'arc de triomphe se dressait fièrement. A son sommet, trois hommes se tenaient debout, les cheveux dans le vent. Lentement, ils commençaient à comprendre… Comment il avaient été piégés, comment ils étaient tous tombés dans le panneau si facilement…

" Bonjour chers invités !

\- Antonio ! BASTARDO ! C'est là que tu te cachais, descend de là tout de suite, abruti !

\- Romano ! Tu ne m'as pas trop attendu ?

\- Bienvenu dans mon humble capitale, dans le pays de l'amour, du vin, de la beauté, des baguettes…

\- Franny, on devrait descendre, pour ne pas les priver de l'_awesome _personne que je suis !"

Sur ce discours un peu pathétique, il faut se l'avouer, ils se mêlèrent à la foule de touristes venus admirer le monument. Il leur fallut bien 5 minutes pour arriver au niveau des personnes qu'ils avaient faite venir. Francis courut vers Arthur, et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue, ce qui lui valut une gifle, et de se faire insulter dans toutes les langues possibles et imaginables, aussi bien l'anglais que l'elfique. Cela fait, et il n'en était pas peu fier, il se tourna vers l'asiatique, puis s'adressa aux autres membres du Bad Touch Trio :

"Je vous l'avais bien dit ! Il suffisait de se faire passer pour Alfred, et de lui parler de nourriture, et elle viendra à coups sûrs ! "

L'intéressée serra les poings, mais se retint tout de même de frapper quelqu'un en pleine rue, devant des centaines de touristes.

Le français continua ses moqueries, sans prêter attention au regard alerté de ses complices.

"Viet-chan ! Tu es trop mignonne quand tu rougis, j'ai envie de te croquer ! -bien que si je le fasse, je risque de me faire très prochainement envahir par un certain "héros"- "

Il leva le bras en l'air, signe de victoire.

"Bon, comme vous l'aurez compris, le Bad Touch Trio vous souhaite un très joyeux POISSON D'AVR…"

*BAM !* Assommé par une rame en bois, le français ne termina pas sa phrase, et ses complices s'enfuirent aussitôt en courant pour ne pas subir le même sort…

* * *

**Ok, je l'avoue, c'était plus que prévisible. Mais bon … que serait un 1er avril sans le Bad Touch Trio et ses idées loufoques ?**


End file.
